Tonight's The Night
by Tribble Master
Summary: Tonight's the night and the world will never be the same. Brain manages to win! So it seems. ...there is one death...


**Beta: enviousxbeauty**

**Tonight's the Night**

Brain smiled as he tightened the screw on the gerbil wheel. Pinky munched on a food pellet as he swaggered over. "What are we doing tonight Brain?"

Brain looked up. "Same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try and take over the world."

Pink sat down by the wheel. He poked at the stray wires and sniffed at the chemicals. "What're we going to do _this _time?"

"Well," Brain grunted as put he down his wrench, "we are going to make sure that we never have to come back here for one."

He stepped back and looked up at the altered wheel. His ears twitched excitedly. "And for another, we're gonna wipe this town off the map. When they see what we can do, they'll give us power over the state or else they'll have to kiss their homes goodbye."

Brain reached up to type in the pass code into the old cell phone, the altered device now acted as his key panel control. Pinky looked up. "Oh Brain! Brain! Can I type it? Please?"

Brain shrugged and stepped back from the controller. "Go ahead. 1-7-9-4-8." He instructed at Pinky jumped onto the keys.

As Pinky stood back from the flashing contraption and the whirring lights, turning to look up at Brain. "Brain is this why you've been going out at night?"

Brain nodded. "I've got about a thousand gerbil wheels across the state rigged."

Pinky clapped his hands together. "Oh boy Brian, it's finally happening!"

Brain gestured Pinky to follow him as they picked open their cage door and scrambled a safe distance from the lab. Hiding in an abandoned tin lunchbox across the road Brain eyed the lab and nodded to Pinky. "Narf!" Pinky exclaimed as he hit the talk button.

Their beady red eyes watched as the laboratory that had held them caged blew apart and spewed chemicals everywhere. The ground trembled as the three other pet stores in town also exploded.

As the chemicals rained down on the earth, the grass singed and turned a rotted brown. A horrible stench of toxins wafted over the town as the two mice shuffled off the lunchbox and began to stroll towards the radio tower.

People were running from their flaming condos pleading for help, burglars were taking advantage of the prime opportunity, as Pinky and the Brain casually walked by. Scrambling at the door handle, they managed to break into the public broadcasting center.

Within minutes of chewing through the wires, Brain's voice reverberated through the Emergency Broadcast System. "This is the Brain! If our demands are not met by midnight, we will continue with the destruction of this small town and then the rest of your state! Beg for your live humans!"

Pinky chimed in. "And we want yum yums to nibble!"

Brain glared at Pinky. "Narf!" The tall mouse amended.

Brain yelled into the radio, "We will talk more humans!"

He shut off the radio and smiled. "Now what?" Pinky asked him.

"We wait." He smiled fine-tuning the dials of the black box. Pinky plunked down on his haunches, picked up a spare bit of electrical wire, and chewed nervously.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Mayor stared in awe at his radio. He immediately picked up his phone. "Sir, did you… yes, I have the money… What?... No, you don't have to repeat yourself, but…"

The Mayor froze as he listened to in instructions. "Yes Governor."

He slammed down the phone and sat down at his desk. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. The election was so close, he was concerned about reelection and working with these rodent terrorists would wreak havoc with his approval.

Tiredly he picked phone.

There was a clicking noise as the power failed all over town.

Grumpily, he picked up the radio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Triumph, or at least the start of it, twinkled in Brain's eye as he heard the crackling of the radio.

"Brain?" The Mayor's small voice came through.

"Brain here." He snapped. Pinky looked up excitedly. "Are you prepared to turn the state over to my control?"

"We… on behalf of my city…" The Mayor took a deep breath and sighed. The Governor had told him explicitly what to do, but the Mayor wasn't sure. "We will never surrender!" he shouted.

Brain shook his head and tsked. "Uh-oh," Pinky chimed in, "Wasssamatter Brain? Can we set off more of them lovely gerbil wheels now?"

"Yes." Brain said coldly. He spoke clearly into the walkie-talkie. "Mayor, you old fool, I'm going to burn your town down. We'll see what the Governor has to say later, huh?"

Pinky tugged on the cell phone controller. "Does this mean I get to push them buttons now?"

The Mayor listened in horror as Brain squeaked yes.

His office began to shake as he watched the skyline fall.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Governor listened to the news horrified as the ashen Mayor stumbled in. "You bastard," the man glared.

The Governor huffed. "I told you to say yes. Now they're threatening the whole state!"

The Mayor threw him the walkie-talkie. "Well here. The plan was your idea."

The Governor caught it and sighed. He clicked the radio on. "This is the Governor to Brain. I'm … I'd like… We give in."

"Good." Brain said.

"Narf!" Pinky cheered.

"Where should we go to discuss the terms of your surrender?" Brain said with barely contained excitement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pinky and Brain found a stray dog. Using a bit of jump rope, their improvised ride carried them to the neighboring city and capital in record time. Brain jumped down from the beagle and wiped dust from his fur. The beagle licked his face. He glared, "I am trying to be professional here."

Pinky hopped down and scratched the dog's ears. "Brain don't be mean, he's such a lovely dog. Can we keep him?"

"No." Brain snapped. He looked up at the tall doors of the Governor's mansion and smirked. "Maybe later."

They marched inside, happy to see they were expected. The Governor had a Declaration of Surrender. "Is everything in order?" Pinky chirped clambering onto the desk.

Brain climbed onto the wood. "We expect complete control of the state you understand."

The Governor nodded grimly and reached for a pen. "Of course. Just please, there's no need to shed anymore innocent blood."

Brain smirked. "Hey, it's a free county." He smiled thinly. "Or it was."

Pinky wiggled his tail. "I'm so excited Brain, Tuesdays can be lollipop days!"

The Governor hit the button by his pen jar and repressed and a shudder. Suddenly the office was swarming with security.

The office was filled with hefty security. By hefty, I'm referring to the weight of the middle aged under trained guards that held their guns shakily. They were quite menacing as a group.

The Governor tore up the surrender contract. "We will never surrender to terrorists!"

"But we're not terrifying!" Pinky defended.

Brain looked at them. He snarled. "Drat and blast! So be it then!"

He raised his paw and slammed it down on the controller.

The security looked around in confusion as they waited for something to happen. The painting on the wall began to shake, and then the tremors worsened until the whole building was rattling. Objects began to fly and out the widows, the sky was filled with ash and flames.

Pinky clapped his hands and pointed to the bloody sunrise. "Narf! Lookit that Brain!"

Brain wiped a tear from his eye. "It's so beautiful."

The humans in the room where panicking, scrambling to find order as the state began to fall apart. The tallest, and by far clumsiest, of the security guards nearly tripped on falling debris. As he caught himself, he sighed happily and stood up straight only to be slammed in the shoulder by his fellow employee, causing him to inadvertently fire his gun.

"Are you pondering what I'm-" Brain was saying happily as the bullet hit him.

Pinky looked down at his fallen comrade. He picked up the remote and smiled softly as he looked around the room. "Yes Brain," he muttered to himself, "I am, but where we will we bury them all?"

He hit the code and the last of the bombs went off around the towns. The very last bomb triggered a much larger tremor in the earth, knocking everyone in the room to the feet, except one small mouse standing triumphant on the desk.

He laughed a harsh, cruel sound as he looked at the fallen men around him. Pinky looked back at Brain's still form and smirked. "'Bout ruddy time you passed on. Thought I'd never get what I wanted."

He looked around the office. The emergency broadcast radio on the desk was flashing with messages for him to take. The windows behind him were mostly shattered, letting in the awful stench of twisted metal, burned corpses, and decay. He looked out at the sunrise.

It was a brand new day. He threw his arms in the air "Victory is mine!" Pinky declared.

The world was his.

Or at least, the state of Iowa was.

It was a start.

Pinky laughed a cold chilling laugh that echoed in the great halls of his new office, "Narf!"

**.:The End:.**

**Like, Pinky, I too will now celebrate. Because I have offically written two hundred stories!**

**Ka-pow!**

..._...l..____________________, ,  
....../ '---___________----______l] = = = D  
...../_==o;;;;;;;;_______.:/

..//____//  
.//____//


End file.
